The Vengeful One
by LegendofRemnent420
Summary: After Adam Taurus's failure at destroying Haven Academy and his later demise, the White Fang has been left fractured and divided. When his older, more experienced brother takes his place as High Leader he seeks to reclaim the organization's image and honor by hunting down his killers. However he soon discovers an even greater prize among them, the Schnee Heiress.
1. Chapter 1: Cain and Abel

After his defeat by Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, Adam Taurus struggles to avoid drowning before he musters up the last of his energy to swim up at a nearby patch of land. The bleeding from his injuries becomes heavier as he lies down. He quickly unzips the pocket on his chest to acquire the Scroll inside.

An unknown pale skinned man is sitting on Adam's former repaired throne, sharpening one of two red bladed Scimitar like swords with a medium sized piece of rock.

The man bears a resemblance to Adam with several differences. His brown and red hair is styled similar to Adam's except it is slightly longer, and it spikes forwards instead of backwards. He has dark blue eyes, and his facial features are also sharper and more mature, and while he is built similarly to Adam, he is much taller and has a more muscular appearance. He also possesses two horns, one on each side of his head, however his are longer and slightly more curved. He also has a large scar running down his left arm.

His attire consists of a red V neck sleeveless shirt with a black and white wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. Along with black pants, black wristbands, grey knee pads, a silver U link necklace, black shoes with red soles, and a black fingerless glove on his right hand with more red emblems on their forehand.

The man's Scroll then begins to buzz in his left pocket. Visibly displeased, he sets down his sword and rock to answer.

"Hello" Said the man in a deep voice

"Stier, thank god, i was attacked by two female Huntresses. Their names are Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, you have to help me." Adam said coughing up blood in the background.

"Adam what's going on, what the hell are you talking about?"

"They are both heading to Atlas, they're not alone either. There are others with them." Adam said before starting to make gurgling sounds.

"Atlas, is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm transferring everything on my Scroll to yours brother, you have to finish my work." Adam said as his scroll goes silent.

"Adam, Adam pick up, where are you?" Stier said to no response.

He then sheaths his swords before rising off the throne chair, walking to the door.

"Damn you Adam, so now once again i have to clean up your mess." Stier said internally

* * *

Several days after his bullhead takes flight, Stier reviews the data sent to him by his late brother. He notices two of the girls resemble the ones Adam had told him about.

"These students must be who killed my brother." Stier thought, walking towards the male White Fang Pilot.

"Why hello Lieutenant Crowder have we arrived at Argus yet?" Stier asked

"In a few short minutes sir we'll be there." Crowder said

"Excellent" Steir replied as he starts to walk off.

"Wait a moment master there was something I wanted to ask you." Crowder said

"Very well, what is it?" Stier said leaning against the wall.

"I've always wondered, why did you and former High Leader Adam join the White Fang?" Crowder said

"The same reason anyone else joined i suppose. To fight back against our oppressors, to have some sense of purpose in this world." Stier said

"That's it?" Crowder said

"It's exactly it, the bastard humans have been the apex predators for far too long. Now the Faunus shall rise, and the traitors like Ghira will perish." Stier said.

As he motions to leave, he hears several beeps from the ship's control pad.

"Master, I believe we've arrived at Argus." Crowder said

"Huh that was fast, now let's get to the sight of Adam's distress call immediately." Stier said

* * *

The ship then sets down near a river in the very forest where Adam's battle took place. Stier along with Crowder and 3 other White Fang soldiers depart the aircraft.

"Alright everyone spread out and look for the body. Check everywhere in this damn forest." Stier ordered

"SIR YES SIR!" Yelled the soldiers as they enter the forest.

"Crowder you stay with me we're going to search around the creek." Stier said

As they spend nearly ten minutes searching for the body, Stier and Crowder are welcomed with a horrid, godawful stench.

"My God what is that putrid smell?" Stier said covering his mouth.

"Its coming from that area by the creek." Crowder said pointing at a pile of rocks.

As they follow the smell they are both welcomed by a grisly sight. Adam Taurus's body lying dead on the ground, decomposition already beginning to take its toll, particularly in the area with his branded eye. His body is also being partly eaten by several crabs.

"Well brother i warned you this would happen." Stier thought

"Jesus H Christ" Crowder said

"All units in the forest, report back to the ship immediately. We've found the body." Stier said

"Who would've thought his obsession with the deserter would've did him in." Crowder said

Stier doesn't reply as he walks back to the ship with the White Fang soldiers carrying his brother's body on a stretcher. He valiantly tries to contain his tears when he looks at him.

* * *

After they take off Stier is once more sharpening his swords while looking at a picture of Team RWBY from Adam on his Scroll.

"Hm, the white haired one looks familiar, and that Blake girl must've been the deserter that Adam talked about. But who is that yellow haired one? I know I've seen her face once before but where?." Stier said subconsciously

"High Leader Stier, now that we have the body where are we going next?" Crowder asked from the pilot room

"First we're going back to base to give my brother a proper burial. Then afterward I am departing to Atlas immediately no questions asked." Stier said

"But wouldn't it be wiser to stay and fix the White Fang? we are already falling apart as it is." Crowder said

"Don't worry about that" Stier said, smirking


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Brothers

**Location: White Fang HQ**

**Time: 2:37 pm**

* * *

When Stier and his men depart with Adam's corpse to bury it they are welcomed by a familiar face. Corsac Albain, who is no longer wearing his red hood, along with the Chainsaw welding Lieutenant Jackson who stood by Adam long ago.

"Brother Stier you've returned," Corsac said

"Whoa Corsac how are you here? I thought you were imprisoned on Menagerie?" Stier said

"I was but some of your lieutenants helped me escape," Corsac said

"I see, I'm assuming you were also told of Adam's unfortunate end?" Stier said

"Yes sadly, I too know how it feels to lose a brother. Ever since he died that day I've lived only for revenge." Corsac said, clenching his fists.

"So it seems you and I have a common goal then? Say how would you like to come with me to Atlas to aid me in my quest against the deserter and those human friends of hers?" Stier asked

"I'd be honored to High Leader," Corsac said, immediately jumping at the chance to obtain vengeance

"Excellent, your skills will definitely be useful," Stier said

"It will be a pleasure to fight by your side," Corsac said.

"Thank you Corsac, now go get the stealth tech quickly because we're leaving as soon as you get back," Stier said

"It will be done," Corsac said before walking towards the entrance of the building.

"Lieutenant Jackson you'll be in charge of the White Fang until I return, hopefully, I will," Stier said

"Yes, sir I'll let you down." Said Jackson

"It's not me you have to worry about letting down," Stier said as he walks back to the ship.

* * *

After he and Corsac depart Stier, now wearing a black and red long coat is sitting alone in the barracks of the ship while Corsac is piloting it. He is reviewing the picture of Team RWBY from Adam's scroll. His eye then suddenly focuses on Weiss.

"Wait a moment can it be? it's her, the Schnee Heiress! How did I not notice this before?" Stier said

"Not only will I be able to slay my brother's killers, but I'll also be able to kill a Schnee." Stier said in his thoughts, excited at the prospect

"We will be arriving at Atlas in two more days Stier" Corsac said

Stier ignores him as he looks at Weiss on his Scroll. He stuffs it in his pocket as he lays down on the floor, resting his head on a duffel bag.

* * *

**Many Years Ago**

It was a long, grueling day in the SDC Dust mines. As the sun sets over the Atlesian sky Stier Taurus (Age 17) and Adam Taurus (Age 12) both rest against a bolder. The two young men are both very toned and muscled from years of working in the mines.

"Ah man am I beat," Adam said

"It's been a long day, sitting out here busting our asses while the higher-ups live like kings," Stier said

"Don't even remind me" Adam said

Stier then picks up a green soda can from the ground next to him.

"Wanna play some catch while we wait for break to end?" Stier asked

"Sure, nothing else to do," Adam said, touched by his brother's kind gesture.

As they throw the can back and forth they are unexpectedly welcomed with their Shift Manager, Snow.

"Stier and Adam I believe your break ended 5 minutes ago."

Snow is a slim man of average height, he has a pale complexion and grey eyes. He is dressed in a white dress suit with a blue tie. He also has long white puffy hair wrapped in a neat ponytail.

"Please forgive us, sir, we just lost track of the time is all," Adam said

"Lost track of time huh animal? In those 5 minutes, you two wasted we just lost massive profits. And you already know what happens to slackers I assume." Snow said

After hearing the insulting remark towards his brother Stier barely chokes in the urge to stand up for him, knowing the consequences.

"I take full responsibility for the blunder sir. It won't happen again." Stier said

"Hmph, I've never seen a Faunus have such an articulate vocabulary before. And your right Stier, it won't happen again because your punishment will ensure it won't." Snow said

"Punishment?" Adam said in a somewhat frightened tone.

"Yes, now you two come with me." Snow said, forming a disturbing grin

* * *

**Location: Corrections Center, SDC Dust Mines**.

Stier could only look on in terror and anguish as he hears the blood-curdling screams of his brother receiving the mark of the SDC logo on his eye. Adam falls to the ground from shock. Snow looks at him with a blank stare.

"I'll fucking kill you bastard!" Stier yelled

"That's the spirit," Snow said

Stier's anger boils more as his right hand engulfs in red flame. He then emits a fireball at Snow with a punching motion. The twisted manager screams in abject agony as he is slowly burnt alive. Stier actually steps back briefly, amazed at discovering his Semblance. He then removes his shirt to wrap around Adam's head before scooping him up from the floor and running out of the room.

* * *

After escaping the facility Stier runs until he finds the nearest town, he stops for a minute to catch his breath.

"Don't worry Adam you're gonna be alright I promise," Stier said, resuming running.

Unable to find a Hospital Stier decides to walk into an empty Pharmacy. A man in his late forties is the only employee in the store. He is fairly tall with an average build. He has brown eyes and a tan complexion. He is dressed in black pants, brown dress shoes, a grey flannel shirt, and a white name tag that says (Roger).

"Hey, buddy we need some help my brother is seriously messed up!" Stier yelled

"Hang tight I'll be right over," Roger said, digging in several drawers for a First Aid Kit.

"Stier, I can't see out my eye anymore," Adam said in a meek voice as he is set down on the floor.

"Don't talk Adam you'll hurt yourself," Stier said, tears streaming down his face from seeing his brother's gruesome wound.

Roger comes out with the First Aid Kit, Stier turns around as he starts treating Adam's wound.

2 hours pass and Roger finally completes the treatment. He wraps a large roll of gauze around Adam's head, covering his eyes.

"Alright, my friend your brother will be mostly fine. But he won't be able to see out of that wounded eye for the rest of his life." Roger said

Before forming his response Stier contemplates killing Roger so they have no witnesses to their escape from the mines. However, he settles on sparing him so as to not have any unnecessary deaths.

"Thank you so much sir, we really appreciate it." Stier said

"Your welcome, and do you boys want anything to eat?" Roger said

"No thank you we'll be hitting the road now," Stier said, gesturing Adam to the door as he waves Roger goodbye.

"Wait a moment, how did your brother get that wound?" Roger said

"Accident" Stier said as he and Adam exit the store.

* * *

The brothers soon leave the town and are now in a forest walking on a dirt path

"Stier," Adam said

"Yeah?" Stier answered

"Why are people so mean?" Adam said, crying

"I don't really know Adam it's just how life is," Stier said

"It shouldn't be,"

Stier then turns around to face him, he puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Adam I want you to listen to this good. No one will ever accept us or love us unless we become the strongest possible in every aspect of ourselves. In this world, only the strong survive and the weak die. I want you to keep what I said with you for the rest of our days on this shithole of a world. You understand?" Stier said

"Loud and clear big brother,"

"Good, come here little man," Stier said, hugging his brother

"So where are we gonna sleep tonight?" Adam asked

"I don't have a clue,"

* * *

**Location: Aeternae, Vale**

Adam, Stier, and the recently appointed High Leader Sienna Kahn are flying on a Bullhead to an SDC faculty intending to destroy it and hinder the profits of the company.

"You ready Stier?" Sienna asked

"Yes High Leader, these SDC dogs have thrived long enough. They'll pay for what they did to us." Stier said

Adam is looking out the window at the cloudy night sky with a blank, sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong Adam, you still pissed about the deserter?" Stier said

"What the hell do you think? I loved her Stier,"

"Yeah she must have loved you so much she left to get you a present and never come back," Stier said

"But I did love her you know, I dedicated every ounce of my being to her and she just leaves me like I'm some piece of trash. Everything the humans have done to us has never hurt more than what she did." Adam said

"Do you even hear what you're saying right now? This nonsense is not going to help our cause. It's time to get back into reality." Stier said

"I suppose your right" Adam said

"You know I'm right," Stier said

"Are you two done?" Sienna asked, giving them an annoyed look.

"Sure," Adam said

"Come on, just get over it so we can complete our mission," Stier said

"Okay fine," Adam said

The ship then lands in the dark woods next to the large SDC building. Stier, Sienna, and Adam quietly advance towards the entrance protected by two human guards. They hide in the bushes as to not be seen.

"You guys stay back I'll take care of them," Stier said, emerging from the bush.

As the guards stand silent, Stier gores the first one in the chest with his horns, killing him. The second gasps in shock as he attempts to shoot him. However, Stier grabs the guard by the neck with his right hand. He then violently breaks his neck before tossing him aside. Even Sienna is somewhat taken aback by her subordinate's brutality. A blood-covered Stier then licks blood off the corner of his mouth.

"So should we set the explosives here?" Adam said

"Yes," Sienna said, planting an explosive on the wall.

As she arms it the blaring of an alarm can be heard.

"Shit that must've been from my kills" Stier said

"Come on, let's get the hell out of here!" Sienna said as they sprint back into the woods for their ship.

As they keep running Stier suddenly stops behind them. He turns around to face the forest, drawing Ares, his sword from the scabbard, while keeping Hades stored on the right.

"Stier what are you doing we gotta go!" Adam said

"You'll see,"

Ares then ignites with a red flame, coating the entire blade except the handle. Stier than slashes Ares in a horizontal fashion, emitting a stream of fire that engulfs the surrounding Forest.

"Now they won't be able to follow us," Stier said, sheathing Ares.

"That was a pretty risky move Stier, but I like it," Sienna said as they resume running.

They all board the Bullhead as soon as it finally comes into view. The group then flies off into the night. Stier looks at the burning forest before it is blocked off by the clouds.

"Well ladies and gents I say that was a job well done," Adam said

"It will be when the entire SDC is in flames," Stier said

"And It will be soon enough," Sienna said


	3. Chapter 3: Old Wounds

"Stier i believe we have arrived at Atlas" Corsac said

After waking up Stier stretches as he walks to the control room. Corsac is tuning the radio as he sits down by him.

"So this is Atlas huh? It's a lot more splendid than I expected." Stier said

"Indeed it is" Corsac said

"And now after all of these years I can finally kill a Schnee." Stier said, forming an insanely eager expression on his face.

"Hmm looks like you have more loose ends to cut then just Adam's killers I see." Corsac said

"You can say that" Stier said

The ship then flies below to the city of Mantle, Stier looks at Corsac with a puzzled expression.

"What the why are we going to Mantle?"

"Well Atlas is on lockdown right? So even though our ship is invisible we shouldn't take any chances. I also have a hunch Blake and her posse will be there." Corsac said

"I see, looks like your even more useful than I thought." Stier said

"Yeah I try" Corsac said, giving Stier an annoyed look while he's not looking.

Corsac lands the ship in a vacant lot near the city. Both men equip their gear and weapons. Corsac now uses a silver sword with tiger like stripes of orange light emitting from the blade. The handle has a black textured grip with a compartment on the bottom to load different types of Dust.

"I say we should lay low for the time being until we can effectively track them. It's too dangerous to be out in the open." Stier said

"Agreed, this is our only chance to avenge our brothers so we can't afford to blow it." Corsac said as they walk into town.

As they keep walking Stier notices Winter Schnee on one of the buildings. Along with General Ironwood reassuring their citizens.

"Another Schnee is here as well, how delightful." Stier said

"Of course the people of Mantle live like shit while Atlas thrives." Corsac said

"That's Atlas protocol for ya, as far as they are concerned everything around them can rot. They just think they're helping the world out so they have a reason to sleep at night." Stier said

"I couldn't have described it better myself." Corsac said

Suddenly they are welcomed by an unexpected sight. Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long, along with their friends are on the other side of the street being apprehended by Ace Ops operatives.

"Stier look it's Blake" Corsac said in a quiet voice.

"And the Schnee" Stier whispered in an aggressive tone.

"We definitely cannot fight them now, especially with the damn Ace Ops here. We need to wait for the right opening." Stier said.

"Your right we're too exposed out here, we should get back to the ship and follow them." Corsac said

"Indeed let's do it." Stier said

* * *

**Location: Menagerie, Kuo Kuana**

**Time 3:30 pm**

Corsac Albain is sitting in his cell smoking a cigarette while he's reading a newspaper.

"Hey Corsac you know the rules no smoking after lights out." Saber Rodentia said, knocking at his cell with his nightstick.

"My apologies good sir, i'll remember to be more covert next time." Corsac said

Saber rolls his eyes as he walks away from his cell. Corsac finishes his cigarette as he resumes reading. He then hears his lock getting picked at. When he turns to see he sees the imposing Lieutenant Jackson picking his lock.

"What how are you here?" Corsac said

"Shhh you'll alert the guards." Jackson said, opening the cell door.

Corsac walks out of the cell to see two other White Fang soldiers behind Jackson. One of them tosses Corsac a silenced pistol.

"You might need that" Jackson said

"Thanks" Corsac said.

Saber returns to find Corsac free from his cell, he steps back in surprise.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" Saber said

Corsac then quickly shoots him twice in the head, killing him instantly. The men all depart from the back of the building.

"So did Adam send you to rescue me?" Corsac said

"Unfortunately no, he was killed a couple days ago. High Leader Stier can tell you more when we get back to base because i really don't know shit myself." Jackson said

"Stier?"

"Yeah he's Adam's brother," Jackson said

"Adam has a brother?" Corsac said, getting sick and reassuring feelings in his stomach.

"Yup, I didn't know that either." Jackson said

"Alright, you all have a lot to explain when we get to the ship." Corsac said

"Well Fennec i did it i finally got the chance to avenge you." Corsac thought


	4. Chapter 4: First Blood

**If you haven't watched the new RWBY episode be advised there will be a bit of spoilers.**

* * *

Corsac is tailing the Ace Ops's ship while Stier is sharpening Hades.

"So when we get to Atlas where the hell are we going to stay?" Corsac asked

"That i have no clue yet, we may just have to sleep in our ship until then." Stier said

As the Ace Ops Ship lands at Atlas Academy several beeps can be heard.

"Um Stier your not gonna like this." Corsac said

"What is it now?" Stier said

"The cloaking system is almost out of fuel, we need to land ASAT." Corsac said

"Shit, do you at least know where they're going to be headed?" Stier said as Corsac turns the ship around

"Yes, in fact i managed to hack into their communications and it said they are going to be at an old Dust Mine tomorrow, an SDC Mine." Corsac said

"Oh wonderful" Stier said, forming a smirk 3 inches too big for his face.

* * *

After entering the mine Team RWBY, JNR, and the Ace Ops venture deeper into the tunnels.

Meanwhile Stier and Corsac are in an adjacent tunnel to Team RWBY's. Stier looks at a Minecart that says (SDC) on it, angering him.

"This feels amazing, after all this time ill finally make that wretch Blake pay." Corsac said

"I'm with you my friend, they will all pay in blood for killing my brother. And now i can finally kill the Schnee." Stier said

While they keep walking they are suddenly welcomed by the shrieks of several Centinels, Centipede like Grimm as they all emerge from the ground. Stier and Corsac immediately ready their weapons.

"What the hell are these things?" Stier said, igniting Ares and Hades.

"Centinels" Corsac said, his sword's blade transforms into a chain as it wraps around one of them. He electrifies the beast with a high voltage current, killing it. Stier jumps into the air rolling himself into a ball, the red flames on his swords spin with him as he bowls into a crowd of Centinels.

As they disintegrate several more Centinels advance towards him.

"Corsac go find the Belladonna girl i'll meet up with you." Stier said, decapitating a Centinel with an inflamed Ares.

"Roger that," Corsac said, dashing to a tunnel.

A Centinel than grapples onto Hades in Stier's right hand, trying to take it from him with its multiple legs. Stier pushes it off as a large stream of fire erupts from his body, incinerating every Grimm in the area, although he is careful not to hit any Dust. He begins to sweat from the excess heat.

Blake ventures into the opening made for her by Marrow.

"Is there anything in there?" Harriet asked

"A few minecarts, debris, no Dust though." Blake replied

"Good, it should be safe to break through." Marrow said

* * *

Suddenly Blake feels an arm wrap around her neck as it is then followed by a right hand covering her face. Her scroll is smacked to the floor

"Long time no see Miss Belladonna, i believe we have some unfinished business." Said the familiar voice of Corsac Albain

Blake utters a muffled scream as she elbows him in the stomach as hard as she can before she grabs her Scroll from the ground. Corsac stumbles back as he equips Retribution, his sword ready to fight her.

"Blake do you copy?" Marrow said on his Scroll

"Corsac how are you here, you should be in prison?" Blake said, trembling

"That is for me and only me to know my dear." Corsac said, lunging at her.

The two clash weapons at each other intensely. Their blades clang loudly as they clash back and forth.

"Do you remember my brother Fennec, the one you slaughtered in cold blood?!" Corsac said, swinging at Blake's head, narrowly missing.

"He was trying to kill us he killed himself!" Blake said

"Shut your mouth!" Corsac said, attempting to stab her.

Harriet than smashes the rocks leading into the tunnel Blake and Corsac are in. After hearing it he immediately runs off deeper into the tunnel. Yang and Ruby try to shoot at him as he runs off. Centinal Grimm then burst from underground and the surrounding walls.

"Who the hell was that?" Harriet said

"Bad news, really bad" Blake said as they all enter the Dust filled tunnel.

After clearing the Centinels, the Petra Gigas is frozen on the ceiling, breaking free when it sees them. The Ace Ops combat it while Team RWBY looks for Corsac.

"Where is he?" Ruby said

"Right here" Corsac said, striking Yang with Retribution, knocking her down.

"Yang" Weiss said, advancing towards him, along with Ruby and Blake.

Ruby attempts to slash at Corsac with Crescent Rose to no avail. He then ensares her with his weapon's whip form, flinging her at Blake. Yang punches him in the back several times while he's off guard. She quickly turns him around to punch him in the face with her mechanical arm, knocking him down.

"Well well, looks like I underestimated you students." Corsac said, chuckling as he gets up.

"What are you laughing about?" Yang said

"You'll see soon enough" Corsac said

After the Ace Ops defeat the Petra Gigas they assist Team RWBY in surrounding Corsac.

"Just surrender Corsac, it's ten against one." Blake said

"Oh no you beat me." Corsac said in a sarcastic tone, raising his hands up.

"Something's not right here why is he so calm?" Clover said

* * *

"Would you look at that, you students performed much better than I anticipated. But weaklings will always be weaklings." Said the voice of Stier as a large stream of fire nearly engulfs the Ace Ops. They barely manage to evade while Elm is burnt on the sole of her foot.

"Who is that, show yourself?" Weiss said

The sound of footsteps can be heard from the cave they came in. Stier than comes in full view, wearing a Grimm mask much like Adam's as he walks by Corsac. He towers over every person in the cave, only Elm barely matches him in height. Blake and Yang's faces form terrified expressions from looking at Stier.

"Adam, but how?" Yang thought as her arm starts to shake.

"Adam, but it can't your, your dead." Blake said, trembling. Weiss looks at her and then back at Stier

"Haha, this is Adam's brother you imbecile open your eyes. This is Lord Stier, and soon you'll be at his feet begging for mercy." Corsac said

"What mercy?" Stier replied, his deep, masculine voice echoing across the area.

Blake notes to herself that he looks like Adam, only much more muscular like her father. The hulking brute then unstealths Ares, while keeping Hades sheathed away. He takes off his Grimm mask, revealing his dark blue eyes as he then stomps on the mask.

"Clover you guys should leave now, we'll handle them." Ruby said

"Alright but if anything happens down here we're coming back." Clover said as they quickly depart along with JNR and Qrow

Stier looks at Weiss with an expression of pure hatred and rage. He takes three steps away from Corsac.

"I swear you will pay Schnee, dearly! Your family's legacy of misery and death is on your head Princess!" Stier said, red flames now starting to emit from his body.

"She has nothing to do with this." Blake said

"Oh you have no idea, Corsac fight Blake and Yang off. The Schnee is all mine." Stier said

Corsac obliges as he charges at them. Yang and Blake jolt towards him ready to fight. Stier than walks towards Weiss and Ruby.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Weiss said

"Oh but you don't understand little gnat, It's so much more than that. I'm going to kill you no matter what it takes." Stier said

"Your not doing anything as long as im standing." Ruby said

"If you were wise child you'd flee now, because when this starts there's no going back." Stier said

"Like i said your not doing anything to her." Ruby said

"Enough talk!" Stier said, stampeding towards Weiss.

He tries to slash her with Ares but she barely manages to block with her Glyph. Ruby hits him several times with Crescent Rose. He barely even flinches before he turns around and grabs Ruby's neck with his free hand. Stier then smashes her into the ground, creating a small crater as her Aura is damaged.

"Ruby!" Weiss said, clashing blades with him several times.

Stier tries to punch her with his left fist, Weiss responds by catching it with her Glyph before it connects. She then gives him a satisfying smirk.

"Nice move, now let me show you mine." Stier said, managing to break free from her Glyph.

"What how'd you?" Weiss said before Stier grabs her face, throwing her against some rocks which dissipates some of her Aura. She lands on her back, her vision dazy.

"Wake up sleepy head" Stier said, laughing like a madman as he stomps on her stomach and chest with his right foot, causing her to scream in pain. He then throws her into Ruby who had just gotten up.

"So it's true, you are all talk and no action, a true piece of trash." Stier said, charging towards them once more.

Meanwhile Blake and Yang are in a stalemate against Corsac. The two girls stop to catch their breath.

"Man this guy is good" Yang said

Corsac's weapon glows as he advances towards them.

"Yang go help Weiss and Ruby i'll hold him off." Blake said

"Got it" Yang said

Stier coats Ares with his red flame as Weiss propels herself toward him with her Glyph, while he and Ruby exchange blows. He knees Ruby in the stomach just as Myrtenaster connects with his weapon.

"This is the part where you lose." Stier said

As he is about to strike her he is shot in the face with several Ember Cecilia shots. Stier's dark red Aura flickers as he turns to look at Yang, glaring at him.

"So the girl who killed my brother finally decides to enter the fray." Stier said, his left hand forming a red fireball as he throws it at her. She barely manages to dodge.

Yang and Stier than engage in a series of blows. Stier keeps up with every one of her hits before he grabs her right leg while her guard is down.

He smashes her into the ground several times before throwing her into Ruby.

"You weaklings can't even touch me!" Stier said as he ignites Ares once more.

"Why are you doing this?" Weiss said

"Because of you." Stier said charging at her again.

* * *

Ruby desperately pulls out her Scroll to call the Ace Ops.

"Guys we need some major reinforcement this guy is too strong." Ruby said

Corsac picks up on Ruby's distress call with his semblance, Enhanced Hearing while he's fighting Blake.

"Damn it." Corsac said, ensnaring Blake with Retribution. He then throws her over to where Yang is laying on the ground.

"Stier we got to go the others are coming!" Corsac said as Team RWBY stands together.

"You've got to be serious." Stier said, forming another fireball as he blasts a hole into another wall leading to a cave.

"We'll finish this later Schnee, count on it." Stier said, pointing at Weiss as he and Corsac retreat into the cave.


	5. Chapter 5: The Past and The Future

**Location: White Fang Mess Hall**

**Time: 1:47 PM**

* * *

9 tables of 20 White Fang soldiers are dining and socializing in the Mess Hall as they wait for their next missions. Stier and Adam are eating by themselves on a grey circular table. Adam is eating a medium-sized bowl of Ramen Noodles with a pair of chopsticks, while Stier is gorging himself on one of three chicken and cheese burritos, his massive biceps bulging as he raises it to his mouth.

"Hey Adam what's wrong, you barely touched your food?" Stier said

"I'm not really hungry" Adam said, staring at a photograph of himself and Blake.

"Let me guess, it's about the girl isn't it?" Stier said

"You can say that," Adam said, resting his head on his left hand.

"Come on it's been a few months already just forget about it." Stier said

"How can I? She was my everything, and then she just decides to leave like I wasn't good enough." Adam said

"Man i know what will cheer you up." Stier said

"What?" Adam said

"High Leader Khan wants us to secure a Cargo Train tonight, just me and you. Another team will be sent to secure the Dust and Weapons. The best part though, it'll be an SDC Train." Stier said, forming a murderous grin.

"And why wasn't I told of this earlier?" Adam asked

"The High Leader thought you wouldn't be at the right state of mind at the moment to complete the mission." Stier said

"That's ridiculous I can handle it," Adam said

"Alright little bro I'm trusting you" Stier said, finishing his 9 Up soda before crushing it. Both men leave the Mess Hall to retrieve their gear and weapons.

* * *

**Location: Forever Fall, Vale**

Adam and Stier are both peering at the train tracks from atop a cliff. Stier draws Ares from his scabbard while Adam walks up to him from a tree he was venting on with Wilt.

"You done throwing a hissy fit?" Stier asked

"Shut up," Adam said, kneeling next to him, smiling

After 5 minutes the sound of the train's horn can be heard as it approaches the tracks.

"Right on schedule," Stier said

He and Adam slide down the hill and onto the top of a train car. Stier ignites Ares as he cuts a square hole big enough for him and Adam to fit through.

When they jump in they are welcomed by several AK-130 units. Stier gives a smirk of glee as his left hand ignites with red flame as they start to advance on him and Adam

"Oh look, volunteers," Stier said

"Intruders lay down your weapons and get on the ground immediately." Said one of the AK 130s.

Stier than destroys one of the AKs with a red fireball as Adam decapitates 3 AK 130's with one precise slice.

Stier charges at several AK's before then crushing one's head with his bare hands. He kicks the machines off of his blade before charging at 5 more, running them through with his horns. An AK 130 tries to stab him from behind, however, it is promptly destroyed by Wilt's blade bursting through its skull.

"Thanks brother" Stier said, glancing back at him.

"No problem" Adam said, picking up Wilt as they advance to the next car.

They arrive at an open car loaded with Dust and Weapon boxes as well as an Atlesian Spider Droid.

"Ah damn it this thing again!" Adam said,

Stier than attempts to slash at the machine, only for it to almost crush him with its leg, he barely evades the blow.

"Stier i need some more time!" Adam said

"Got it" Stier said, hitting the machine with several strokes of flame with his ignited Ares.

The robot then fires a powerful beam at Stier. Adam catches the beam with Wilt. As his body starts to glow, the droid jumps toward them.

"Adam, Moonslice Inferno!" Stier said, the fire on his blade increasing in size and intensity.

The brothers then slash out with their swords, creating a powerful, aggressive combo of fire and energy. The Spider Droid violently explodes, the remaining pieces of the machine disintegrate, leaving only reddish ash. Stier's skin becomes more red as he starts to sweat. Steam also starts to come out of his body.

"Hey Stier you okay?" Adam asked

"Yeah, just overheated a bit that's all." Stier said

After defeating the Spider Droid Stier and Adam advance towards the driver's car. Adam destroys the AK-130 guarding the door while Stier kicks it down.

"Hey your not supposed to be here." Said the driver as Stier grabs him by the neck, removing him from the controls as Adam takes over.

The hand holding the man's neck ignites, causing him to scream in abject agony and pain as his head turns to ash. Stier throws the headless body on the ground. Adam presses the emergency stop button on the train several times. It takes the train nearly a minute to stop.

"Now this is what i call a mission well done." Stier said, sheathing Ares.

"Don't you think that was a little overkill?" Adam said, looking at the headless body of the driver.

"Oh please, don't go soft on me now. Besides you sliced open a guy's chest one time." Stier said

"I guess you got a point," Adam said

* * *

**Location: Beacon Academy, Vale**

Stier, along with 5 White Fang soldiers are butchering a good amount of Human civilians along with Huntsman students.

"You all go find and kill any human you see, ill secure this sector." Stier said

"Yes Commander!" Said the Soldiers as they scatter in all directions, killing Grimm along the way.

As Stier keeps walking in the battle-torn city, he notices Adam inside a building, along with Blake Belladonna. He manages to overhear what they are saying.

"We were destined to light the fires of revolution!" Adam said

He draws his sword and prepares to stab an Atlas student in the chest.

"Consider this, a spark." Adam said

Blake charges into the dining hall, drawing her sword in a flash. Her blade clashes with his as she pushes him away from the student, and they stand with their blades locked.

"Come on Adam quit playing with your food and just kill her already." Stier said to himself

He then sees Adam backhand Blake across her face, knocking her over.

"Ouch," Stier said, chuckling

"Blake!, Blake! Where are you!?" Said the voice of Yang Xiao Long as she comes into Stier's view.

"Now who's that?" Stier said with a confused expression.

Adam draws his sword and stabs it into Blake's abdomen near her left hip, causing her to shriek in pain. The cry catches Yang's attention.

"Finally," Stier said

Adam sheaths his sword, smiling. Yang screams, her eyes turning red and a burst of flame erupting from her. She leaps at Adam, drawing her fist back with tears in her eyes. Adam swiftly draws his sword, swinging it through the air at Yang, as his Semblance activates. As Yang flies through the air, the lower half of her right arm separates from her, disintegrating.

"Yes Adam you're doing it, kill them both" Stier said

She flies through the air, beginning to lose consciousness, with glowing yellow Aura and blood splattering out from her wound. She lands on the floor and lays there on her side, completely still.

Adam slowly walks toward Yang's unconscious body and swings his sword out to the side, casting blood from its blade. Before he can reach her, Blake throws herself between them.

He swings his sword, and Blake's head detaches from her neck. However, both her body and her head suddenly vanish, and Adam turns to watch the real Blake flee, dragging Yang with her. He begins slowly walking after her, not even bothering to look at the Creep that attempts to ambush him as he cuts it down.

"And you let them get away, you damn fool" Stier said, walking away, destroying 2 hacked Atlesian Knight 200's advancing towards him.

* * *

An hour later Stier stumbles upon the sight of the injured Yang and Blake, who are being guarded by Weiss Schnee and several others.

"I could kill them all right now if I wished, but Adam just had to fuck around. So why should I clean up his mess?" Stier thought

He contemplates fighting Weiss, however, he ultimately decides against it as he walks off.

"The Schnee will be no fun to fight at her current level. I'll just wait until she becomes strong enough." Stier said


	6. Chapter 6: Weiss's Nightmare

After the battle with Stier and Corsac, Team RWBY and the others are exiting the mine.

"So Blake who was that Corsac guy, another ex friend of yours?" Yang said

"Not quite, in fact he's a lot worse. He blames me for his brother's death when I was, you know." Blake said

"Oh, and his leader Stier he's Adam's brother?" Yang said, gulping at the subject

"I didn't know he even had living family, and of course he is even more heartless than he was." Blake said

"Whoever that Stier guy was it's clear he's after Weiss for something." Ruby said

"He must've suffered at the hands of the Schnee Dust Company somehow. That face he gave me before we fought I could just see the pure pain and hatred in his eyes." Weiss said

"That doesn't excuse his actions." Ruby said

"If we see him again we are gonna have to fight him as a team because we've seen what he's capable of." Blake said

"What about Corsac?" Ruby said

"If we could sway him to betray Stier that'd be nice." Yang said

"I don't think that would be likely" Weiss said

* * *

Meanwhile, at their ship Stier is yelling in absolute fury, surrounded by a small blaze of his red flames.

"Are you done back there?" Corsac asked

"Goddamn it! I almost had her! I wanted to make her squirm more!" Stier said

"Is yelling and screaming about it going to make her die faster?" Corsac said

Stier takes a noticeable amount of time to calm himself, he takes several deep breaths as his red fire dies down.

"Next time Corsac we cannot leave until they are all dead, and if you have objections please feel free to complain." Stier said

"Well Stier i have a question for you, are you truly here to avenge your brother?" Corsac said

"Of course, the only reason I came here was to fix his stupid ass mistakes. But the Schnee is the reason why we ended up like how we are, and I will not rest until the Schnee name is destroyed." Stier said

"Well Stier you should get some rest so your mind is not clouded tomorrow." Corsac said

"I guess you're right" Stier said, preparing his sleeping bag.

* * *

After receiving their Huntsmen/Huntress licenses Ruby and Qrow are sitting together on the bleachers.

"So who was that guy at the Mine?" Qrow said

"Stier, apparently the brother of Adam, the guy Blake and Yang fought." Ruby said

"Taurus?" Qrow said

"I think so" Ruby said

"Well hot damn, as if we didn't have enough problems already." Qrow said

"I just hope the next time we fight him its together," Ruby said

"We're gonna need it based on that good look i got of him." Qrow said

"Yeah he was pretty strong, more like incredibly strong, we could barely even make him flinch." Ruby said

"That so? Well whoever he is we'll take him down." Qrow said

"I hope so" Ruby said

* * *

Weiss Schnee is inside a nightmare, all around her are broken pieces of rock and darkness in the Mines. She looks around, confused, and lets out a small gasp when she sees Stier Taurus walking toward her, a huge sadistic grin spread across his face. The red flames surrounding his body and outfit have a surreal glow. Weiss steps back defensively blasting him five times with Ice from Myrtenaster, but they do nothing to him while the brute steadily continues walking closer.

"It's time to pay, little gnat." Stier said

He puts his right hand on the handle of Ares, unsheathing it. Weiss tries to trap him with a Glyph but he simply breaks through it before sending a wave of flame at her.

Weiss awakens with a frightened gasp. She is in her room, lying on top of her bed, Myrtenaster resting by the wall.


	7. Chapter 7: No Victory in Strength

Inside the training hall, Weiss and Winter are having a discussion about Stier after completing their session.

"So why was that man Stier after you and your friends?" Winter asked

"It's because he blames me for his past trauma at the hands of the SDC," Weiss said

"Another broken soul unable to move on I see," Winter said

"It seems like it's more than that, he's hurt inside I could tell," Weiss said

"Maybe so, but he chose his path, and you chose yours. The next time you see him and we're not around you have to end him." Winter said

"But I don't know if I can, he was just so strong nothing I could do worked on him," Weiss said

"And you'll never beat him with that mindset, from what I've gathered about him he's all about strength. So use his strength against him." Winter said

"Thank you," Weiss said

"It's nothing," Winter said, giving her a noticeable smile.

After leaving the Winter Maiden's Hospital room Weiss decides to look up Stier on her scroll hoping she can find more information about him. On the SDC's website, she eventually clicks on the "Former Associates" tab and scrolls down to the S section to see Stier as the second name in the long list.

"Bingo," Weiss said, clicking on it

The name (Taurus, Stier) is displayed along with a picture of a younger Stier, his horns barely visible. His status is marked "unknown" reason for termination, incinerating a fellow associate. A frightened Weiss puts her hand to her mouth before then going on a database of wanted criminals

Stier's name is once more seen in the S section. A list of the various crimes he has committed can be seen next to a $500,000 Lien reward for his capture.

**(30 or more murders, including 4 SDC Board Members.)**

**(Armed Robbery)**

**(Destruction of Atlesian military property.)**

**(Dust Theft)**

**(Allegedly participated in the Fall of Beacon)**

**(27 or more counts of Arson)**

"He needs to be stopped," Weiss said, putting her Scroll in her pocket.

* * *

Yang and Blake are inside another tunnel alongside Marrow,

"Have you guys ever thought of, you know branching out a bit?" Marrow asked after they take down a Beowolf together

A sudden blaze of red flame then comes their way, the two girls perform a combat roll to evade the blast while Marrow gets a view of their attacker, Stier Taurus.

Blake and Yang draw their weapons upon seeing Stier, both of his swords still sheathed in their scabbards.

"What do you want?" Yang asked in a confidant tone to hide her fear.

"I thought that would be obvious, I am here to reclaim my family's honor, the honor Adam sullied by losing to you vile worms," Stier said

"If that's the case what is your interest in Weiss about?" Blake asked

"I didn't come here for trivial small talk girl, now fight," Stier said

"Marrow you should leave, Stier is our concern," Yang said

"Alright, but just don't get killed." Marrow said as he obliges

"So who wants to start first?" Stier said, cracking his knuckles as he walks towards them.

"You're as demented inside as your brother, full of hatred. Well no more, you've dug your own grave." Yang said

"Oh really, because right after I kill you two I'm going to turn the Schnee and everyone you care about into ash," Stier said

"I don't think so pal!" Yang said

Her irises turn red and her hair glows from using the power of her Semblance' energized by their earlier battle with Stier days before.

"Your Semblance is similar to Adam's I see. Now this is starting to get a tad interesting," Stier said

"I'm glad you're amused!" Yang said

"I am, but id like to see the abilities you used to kill my brother," Stier said

"Then I won't disappoint you!" Yang said, immediately punching Stier in his left cheek with her mechanical fist, momentarily dazing him. She then punches him in the stomach. As she attempts to inflict more blows Stier grabs both of her hands into his own.

"No one shames my family and lives to tell about it," Stier said, kicking Yang in the stomach, knocking her down.

His right fist ignites as he lunges at Yang. Blake blocks his strike with Gambol Shroud. Stier smirks as he starts to overpower her.

"So you are the girl Adam told so many stories about," Stier said, releasing a small barrier of flame, knocking her back

When Yang stands back up, the two of them work together to strike at Stier with a series of back and forth blows and slashes. Stier is able to keep even with their blows. He then grabs them by their faces as he smashes them together, knocking out Blake as he knocks Yang down on her back.

"Blake!" Yang cried, still in pain from his blows.

Stier stomps on her several times before kicking her in her side. Yang spits out blood as she struggles to get up.

"So this is the girl who killed my brother? what a laugh," Stier said, walking backward away from Blake and Yang.

"Adam deserved to die if he was defeated by a weakling like you," Stier said to Yang, drawing Ares, preparing to finish them off.

He then receives a call from Corsac on his Scroll. He stops to answer.

"High Leader you may want to get back to the ship I have urgent news about the Schnee," Corsac said

"Marvelous" Stier said, hanging up

"Well weaklings, looks like your gonna live another day. Come back when your actually a threat." Stier said, exiting through the tunnel.

* * *

Later on in the night Corsac and Stier are flying above the Kingdom of Atlas. Stier is meditating in the rear of the ship. Before he drifts off he hears Corsac's voice calling him.

"So Stier how was your battle?" Corsac said

"An absolute waste of my time, now it all makes sense why Adam lost to them, he was too damn weak," Stier said

"Don't you think that's a little cruel to say about your own blood?" Corsac said

"The White Fang wouldn't even be in the state it's in now if not for his nonsense. So quite frankly it doesn't really matter." Stier said

"If you say so High Leader," Corsac said, looking away from him.

"Hopefully next time we'll fight them when they are all together, then it'll be much more entertaining," Stier said


	8. Chapter 8: Mirror Mirror

**Location: White Fang Headquarters**

"So your gonna actually kill the High Leader?" Stier asked

"If she doesn't approve of the Haven attack." Adam said

"Well if this little plan of yours fails don't come crawling to me." Stier said

"It definitely won't, you can count on it." Adam said

"Oh yes, like when you let the Deserter escape your clutches at Beacon," Stier said

"That was just a fluke," Adam said

"A fluke you say, well good luck fighting the High Leader, even if she is weak-willed." Stier said, leaving.

"Wait a minute," Adam said as Stier stops

"Don't you want to help out?" Adam said

"These are your affairs, not mine." Stier said, resuming walking as he leaves Adam's view

"Okay fine I guess you can have your glory later." Adam said

Later on, after Adam slaughters every White Fang soldier present in his throne room he uses his Semblance to slash at the throne. He grits his teeth and lets out a loud yell of rage. Stier then enters the room momentarily after.

"So what are you gonna do now brother since your attack fucked up so marvelously?" Stier said

"Retribution, I'm hunting down the Belladonna girl myself," Adam said, walking towards the door.

"Shouldn't I go with you, it'll be an easier kill?" Stier said

"That won't be necessary, in fact, I am passing on the title of High Leader to you because nothing else here really matters anymore." Adam said

"How are you gonna be sure she just won't slither away again?" Stier said

"She won't, I'll promise you that." Adam said with a look of genuine sincerity

"Alright brother I believe you, just please don't screw up." Stier said

"And clean this mess up" Adam said as he leaves.

* * *

**Present Day**

Stier and Corsac's ship is flying above Atlas Academy. Corsac steers the ship towards Team RWBY's dorm.

**"**Lord Stier you may want to take a look at this." Corsac said

He walks up to the control bay and seats himself next to Corsac. He looks at a zoomed-in camera interface to see Team RWBY, JNR and Oscar.

"What's going on here?" Stier said

"It seems Blake and Yang are going off to a dance somewhere while Weiss is going with two young men to a movie." Corsac said

"So they are wasting their time on pointless leisure instead of training for our next battle, and the Schnee is on some sort of triple date? You can't be serious." Stier said

"I don't believe there is such a thing as a "triple date" High Leader," Corsac said

"What else would you call it?" Stier said

"I don't know," Corsac said

"You know what I don't give a shit anymore let's just discuss our plans." Stier said, earning an eye roll from Corsac

"What do you have in mind my lord?" Corsac asked

"Me and you will go to the theater where Weiss and the others are, but for now we'll leave Blake and Yang alone." Stier said

"Why, they are our main targets as well?" Corsac said

"Have you been looking around? The tension between Atlas and Mantle has been escalating lately, especially with that bastard Jacques Schnee running for council. Besides they will be at a more secure area so we will get to them later." Stier said

"Whatever you think is best High Leader." Corsac said, deciding not to protest Stier's decision.

* * *

**Location: Mantle**

Weiss, Jaune, and Oscar are inside the local movie theater watching a movie resembling that of Lazer Team 2. Weiss is sitting by Jaune in the right seat, while Oscar is sitting on his left.

"So um not to be rude but why did you decide to come with us?" Jaune said

"It was either that or watch my father flaunt his ego. Besides we almost never spend time together." Weiss said

"Yeah, your dad seems like a real piece of work." Jaune said

"He is, and I believe I neglected to tell you thank you for saving me back at Mistral." Weiss said

"Why wouldn't I?" Jaune said

"Wake me up when this trash is over." Weiss said, resting her head on his shoulder, losing interest in the movie.

Jaune then receives a flashback of the day when Pyrrha did the same action. He almost begins to tear up at first but then he smiles.

"Hey Jaune I'm going to use the restroom real quick." Oscar whispered

"Ok" Jaune whispered back

As he reaches the door, he suddenly hears the screams of several people along with the sound of fire outside. He opens the door slowly just enough to see Corsac Albain holding a large crowd hostage, along with Stier Taurus brandishing Ares and Hades at two concessions workers. Two people lay dead in puddles of blood on the floor. Oscar forms an expression of pure fear and dread on his face.

"I will not ask again, where is the Schnee?!" Stier yelled

"I don't know who you're talking about." Said the male theater worker.

"Lies!" Stier said, burning him with Ares, causing the crowd to scream.

"Silence all of you!" Corsac said, pointing Retribution at them.

"Come on out Schnee, unless you want the body count to rise you better show yourself!" Stier said

"Shit" Oscar whispered as he dashes back into the theater.

Weiss and Jaune are still sitting as Oscar runs back to them.

"Guys get up this is bad, really bad." Oscar said loudly

"What is it, what's going on?" Jaune said as he and Weiss stand up.

"Its Stier, he's here and he's holding everyone hostage outside." Oscar said

"No, it can't" Weiss said as they draw their weapons, earning the attention of everyone in their theater

"Everyone listen up, no matter what happens outside stay here and be extremely quiet. We will take care of the situation okay?" Jaune said

* * *

The people nod in agreement as he and the others go outside to face Stier and Corsac. When they arrive they see Corsac shoving a caucasian teenage girl to Stier. He sheaths Hades as he grabs her by the neck with his left hand.

"If you don't show yourself right now Schnee this bitch is going to get it." Stier said

"Stier!" Weiss yelled

He looks up to see Weiss standing before him, along with Jaune and Oscar. He smiles in absolute satisfaction as he throws the girl to the ground.

"Are you all ready to fight?" Stier said

"We will if you let the civilians go." Weiss said

"Very well, Corsac you heard the lady." Stier said

"Yes master." Corsac said, walking to him while the frightened civilians flee from the theater. The girl that Stier threw also flees into the crowd.

"Why, why did you kill these people?" Weiss said, slightly trembling

"It's not a question of why, it's a question of why not." Stier said

"You cold-blooded monster, your gonna pay for this." Jaune said

"By all means make me pay" Stier said, chuckling

Weiss and Jaune charge towards him, Stier responds in kind by lunging at them, Ares inflamed with his red fire.

Corsac walks up to Oscar, Retribution glowing as he loads a vile of yellow Dust in the bottom of it's handle.

"Let's see what you're made of boy." Corsac said

"Oh you'll see plenty" Oscar said as they clash weapons.

Weiss and Stier strike each other with a series of blows, the force of Stier's blow actually vibrates Myrtenaster. Weiss proforms a Glyph enhanced backflip to evade his inflamed Ares. When Jaune attempts to attack from behind with Crocea Mors Stier draws Hades as he blocks his attack with both of his swords.

He kicks Jaune into a popcorn maker, breaking the glass as popcorn starts to pile on him.

"Jaune!" Weiss said

She then surrounds Stier in a circle of Glyphs, earning a look of surprise from him as she hits him in a systematic rhythm. Stier is baffled by the amount of strength in her attacks. He grabs Weiss by the face as he smashes her to the ground.

"Looks like I underestimated you Schnee." Stier said attempting to stomp on her. She quickly rolls away before standing up.

"I don't know what happened to you when you were young, but I won't let you kill anyone else." Weiss said

"Don't make promises you can't keep little gnat." Stier said

"I don't," Weiss said as she and Stier trade more blows.

Jaune climbs over the counter to attack Stier once more. Jaune and Stier then clash blades as well. He is then knocked into Weiss, sending them both to the ground.

"Oh Weiss, you still can't fight me without being surrounded by these pathetic weaklings." Stier said

"Don't you dare talk about my friends like that." Weiss said, bolting herself towards him with another Glyph. When Mrytenaster clashes with Stier's weapon it flies out of her hand and towards a soda machine.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Stier said, giving her a psychotic smirk.

Weiss attempts to punch him in the face to which Stier catches with his left hand. He knees her in the stomach as he rams her with his elbow, knocking her down.

When Stier tries to slash her with Ares, he is blocked by Jaune, who is holding Mrytenaster in his left hand.

"Here I'll buy you time to summon" Jaune said, tossing it,

"Thank you" Weiss said

"Stay out of my way." Stier said as he and Jaune trade blows.

While Jaune is keeping Stier busy Weiss summons the Arma Gigas in a form that is a full 2 feet taller than Stier.

When Stier throws Jaune into a table, he turns to look at the Arma Gigas. He looks at it in amazement.

"What the hell is that?" Stier said

"What the?" Corsac said, earning Oscar a free hit.

The Arma Gigas slashes at Stier with it's large sword. He barely blocks it before being knocked into a movie poster, reducing his Aura.

"Whoa damn now that packs a punch." Stier said

When the summon charges at him again Stier ignites his body with his semblance's flames. He coats Ares with his flame before sending a stream of fire at the Arma Gigas, destroying it in one hit. Weiss looks in shock and terror as Stier, still ignited walks towards her.

"That's it no more games." Stier said, sweating profusely as he advances. When Weiss backs away he unexpectedly starts to pant as if in exhaustion as he kneels to the ground.

"Lord Stier" Corsac said, abandoning his fight with Oscar.

"No not now!" Stier said

"Stier we have to go your overheated." Corsac said, helping him get up as they run off deeper into the theater.

"Don't let them get away" Oscar said, attempting to sprint after them before he is stopped by Weiss.

"No it's too dangerous." Weiss said

"She's right, even though whatever that was weakened him he's still formidable." Jaune said

"Well at least we know he has some sort of weakness, everything does." Oscar said


	9. Chapter 9: Strength

At the ship Corsac is having an argument with Stier once more about his motivations.

"Well Stier I still cannot grasp why we are wasting our time and resources on your vendetta instead of avenging Adam. I may be sounding a bit hypocritical but the only reason I came here was to kill the Belladonna girl. All of this other nonsense we've dealt with has been an inconvenience, and I will not tolerate it anymore." Corsac said

"It seems like I need to remind you where your position on the pecking order is Corsac. I am your High Leader which means you must obey me. And I believe you know what happens to those who display insubordination. Now I showed a good amount of generosity at giving you this shot at the Belladonna girl, so don't abuse my trust. Because if you do you'll be wishing for death when I'm done with you." Stier said, giving off one of the most disturbing, evil smiles of any person he has seen

"I understand master, please forgive my talking out of turn." Corsac said

Yang and Blake are inside an Atlesian Military vehicle on a mission to apprehend Robyn Hill.

They are having a discussion about Adam and Stier as well as the recent turn of events in Mantle and Atlas.

"We did what we had to do, and Stier will probably be no different." Yang said

"I know but Stier, i can tell he's like Adam, but unlike him he cares about someone besides himself, and he actually has principals and ideals, however twisted and warped they are." Blake said

"But when it comes down to it they are both the same, they let their hatred destroy their minds." Yang said

"That's true" Blake said

Yang then gets an unexpected call from Ruby on her Scroll.

"Hey Ruby what's up?" Yang said

"It's Weiss, she went on a mission to the mountains from a distress call and she's not answering her Scroll. I think she's in danger." Ruby said in an urgent tone

"We'll be right there." Yang said as they leave the truck.

* * *

Weiss is inbound to a Mountainside where she received a distress call from an unknown Atlesian Ship. When she lands she cautiously walks closer to the ship, fearing a Grimm may be near. No one is in sight.

Suddenly she hears rapid footsteps advancing towards her. She turns to see Corsac and Stier, with both of his swords trying to perform an overhead slash on her. Weiss barely dodges as Stier goes into a manic frenzy, yelling in anger when they clash weapons. They scuffle for a minute before Stier sends her skidding back with a kick.

"It's nice we finally have some alone time, don't you agree?" Stier said in an insane tone.

"Leave me alone!" Weiss said, firing several ice blasts at him, which he casually shatters with Hades.

"But I have waited so long for this moment." Stier said, lunging at Weiss

The two clash their blades intensely while Corsac watches from the sidelines. Weiss manages to land a kick to Stier's abs, making him slightly stumble back, he chuckles at the pain of the blow.

"Let go of your trauma Stier, do it for yourself." Weiss said

"Shut up!" Stier said, igniting Ares and Hades as he and Weiss exchange more blows. He rapidly sheaths and unshealths Hades at her in an Iaido style fashion similar to his brother. When he attempts to strike again he is knocked down by a Glyph.

"Believe me I know what it's like to be lonely and sad, but lashing out at the world won't help you in the slightest," Weiss said

"Silence!" Stier said, sheathing his weapons. His fists ignite as he dashes towards Weiss and quickly punches her in the stomach, burning the clothing and parts of her skirt around it as she drops to her knees.

"What do you know of suffering?!" Stier said, kicking her in the face, knocking her down as she starts to bleed. Her vision and hearing become dazed as Stier walks towards her.

"You've had everything handed to you on a silver platter, your every need and desire catered to! I've had to struggle and suffer to get to where I am!" Stier said, kicking her once more.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" Weiss yelled back, lying on the ground, using her arms as support.

Stier's facial expression changes from pure rage to a blank, almost sad expression as he looks at Weiss. He removes his Longcoat and shirt. Weiss gasps in shock and horror as she looks at him. Even Corsac is taken aback.

On his large, well-built body, the scarred brand of the Schnee Dust Company is permanently burned into his left pectoral, along with several small scars on his abs. The scar on his left arm connects to the SDC letters.

"All of my life I was shown no mercy. All I ever wanted was for Faunus and Humans to live in peace. I realized how foolish those dreams were. I realized the only way to survive in this world was to be the strongest, nothing more and nothing less. You'd do well to remember that in the slim chance you live today." Stier said, unsheathing Ares.

Weiss gathers her remaining energy to get up. Her bare legs and a part of her stomach are partially exposed from Stier's earlier hits.

"You want to know what your biggest flaw is Stier? Just like your brother you use your hard life as an excuse to commit evil and hurt people. You should practice what you preach by being not only physically strong but mentally and morally strong." Weiss said, shutting down his attempt of sympathy.

"You dare lecture me, morality is for the weak. I am strength itself!" Stier said

"If you were you wouldn't feel the need to boast about it." Weiss said

"Oh I'm gonna savor every cut I inflict on you Schnee. Then we'll really see who's the weakling." Stier said

* * *

Suddenly Stier is hit by a bullet from the sky, electrocuting him as he kneels to the ground, his Aura damaged. Corsac and Weiss look up at the sky in surprise to see Ruby cocking Crescent Rose along with Qrow, Blake, and Yang on a Dropship. They jump out of the ship and on to where Weiss is standing.

"How did you manage to find me?" Weiss said

"When you didn't answer your Scroll we figured out right away something wasn't right. Plus tracking your location helped." Ruby said

"So this is the guy huh? He's damn huge." Qrow said

When Stier stands back up Corsac walks to his side. He glares at Blake when he sees her which she returns.

"Well well, it looks like your little band of insects finally came to the fray. But it won't make the slightest difference against me." Stier said

Weiss begins to slightly shake, still terrified despite containing her fear for so long. Ruby holds her left hand while Yang holds her right.

"We'll see about that Stier" Ruby said

Weiss smiles at her friend's devotion and love towards her before looking at Stier with confidence.

"Enjoy this tender moment while you have it because soon you'll be joining hands in hell." Corsac said

"Bring it," Yang said


	10. Chapter 10: Fate

Stier charges at Weiss, Ruby, and Qrow while Blake and Yang take on Corsac. Qrow and Stier begin to exchange blows. Stier fires a ball of flame at the latter as he dodges with a backflip.

Ruby and Weiss then attack the musclebound brute with several coordinated strikes with their weapons. He manages to keep an even pace with them as he then grabs them by their necks. They are both smashed into the ground, creating 2 small craters. Stier then charges at Qrow, Ares ignited.

"Well Weiss, if we die I might as well say I love you now," Ruby said, stumbling in dizziness as Weiss helps her up.

"Oh shut up," Weiss said, smiling as they advance towards Stier.

As he smashes Qrow into submission, Weiss traps his arms and legs in Glyphs, rendering him unable to move.

"Ruby now!" Weiss said

"On it," Ruby said, propelling herself towards him with a Crescent Rose shot. She lands on his face as Weiss's Glyphs disappear. She then jumps off with all of her strength, knocking him down. Stier forms a look of surprise at the girl's strength.

"Ah, Ruby is it? You're a lot stronger than your size suggests. If you weren't a human you'd do quite well in the White Fang." Stier said, getting up.

"I would never join a monster like you," Ruby said with Weiss by her side.

"Then die," Stier said, charging at them with his ignited Ares and Hades.

* * *

Yang unleashes a wail of punches and kicks at Corsac. He and Blake clash blades several times. She and Blake pause for a brief moment to catch their breath.

"This is your last chance Corsac, I don't want to take another life like this again, just please leave quietly," Blake said

"Do you actually think your little threats will scare me? I made a promise to myself to avenge the part of me you stole, and I will not let this chance slip away again." Corsac said, brandishing Retribution at them.

"You think all of this is going to bring your brother back. Killing won't bring peace to you, only more pain." Yang said

"You don't have any idea of what pain is, human wretch," Corsac said

Yang's eyes glow red as her Burn Semblance activates. Corsac tries to bisect her with a swift swing of his weapon. She quickly crouches under the sword as she then gives him a hard punch to the stomach with her mechanical fist, breaking his Aura but it does not kill him. Corsac yelps in pain as he falls to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Should we tie him up somewhere?" Yang said

"We'll worry about him later, let's go help the others," Blake said

* * *

Ruby and Weiss are both valiantly fighting Stier. He is holding back Ruby with Ares in his right hand while he and Weiss are struggling to push the other back.

"I still don't know how your fighting in those torn clothes in 20° weather. Quite impressive." Stier said

"Yet your fighting with no shirt on," Weiss said as she and Ruby manage to push him back. Blake and Yang quickly run up to them to aid in the fight.

Stier glares as he notices Team RWBY standing together. Qrow then gets up to stand alongside them.

"Well Stier, I think I finally have you figured out. You're so empty, lonely, and broken inside. It's just so sad seeing what kind of man you are." Weiss said

"Your clan took everything away from me!, everything I ever held dear!. My brother was the only family I had and because of you he's dead!" Stier yelled

"Your brother made a choice in fighting my friends and he paid for that. Now it's time for you to pay for your crimes." Weiss said

"Let's see if you can live up to those little threats Schnee." Stier said

"Just you wait," Weiss said as Stier charges towards them, his body covered in his red Incineration flames.

Yang and Stier exchange several punches as Weiss blasts him with several ice sheets. He shatters them as he grabs Blake by the leg. Stier then uses her like a hammer to knock Ruby to the ground. He then throws Blake at Yang who manages to catch her. Weiss then launches herself at Stier with her Glyph. She tries to stab Stier several times which he blocks with Ares. He grabs her by the face as he lifts her off of the ground.

"Burn Schnee!" Stier said, blasting Weiss in the face with his flames, sending her flying to the ground as well as dissipating her Aura to a dangerously low level.

Qrow then slashes at him several times with Harbinger, making him stumble back. Stier unsheaths Hades from its scabbard as he and Qrow clash. When Stier is occupied, Yang leaps onto his shoulders. She wraps her legs around his neck as she then grabs his horns, accidentally cutting her mechanical hand as she does so.

"Whoa," Qrow said

"Get off of me peasant!" Stier said, grunting and growling in anger as Yang tries to steer him towards the edge of the cliff.

Stier then violently pulls Yang off, throwing her to the ground as he stomps on her 4 times, draining the last of her Aura.

"Why won't you die?" Stier said, preparing to decapitate her.

Before he can strike, he is shoved by Blake and Ruby ramming themselves into him, sending him to the ground and away from Yang.

"Are you okay?" Ruby said, concerned as she helps her sister up.

"I'll manage," Yang said

* * *

As Blake tries to aim Gambol Shroud at Stier's head to try and get a headshot, she is shoved to the ground by Corsac, who has regained consciousness. She looks at him in pure fear as he forms a huge sadistic grin on his face.

"Say goodbye!" Corsac said, raising Retribution above his head with both hands. However, he is shot in the face by Harbinger's shotgun function, turning his face to a gory hole as he drops to the ground, dead.

"I'm so sorry Blake" Qrow said as he helps her up.

"No it's fine, you had to do it" Blake said, looking at Corsac's corpse with a look of sadness and pity.

As the others keep fighting, Stier notices Corsac's body as Qrow and Blake join the others.

"And now that weakling got himself killed as well. What a fool" Stier thought

"Weiss, Freezerburn!" Ruby said

"Now that brings back memories." Weiss said

Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her ice-circle trick, but backs out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that envelops the area. Stier looks around in bewilderment at their technique.

Blake and Weiss quickly advance at him, each girl going for his chest and center area until Weiss jumps up and kicks him in his face with both feet, leaping off of a white glyph.

"Iceflower!" Ruby said

Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with Stier's arms and legs, freezing him in place.

"What is this?!" Stier yelled in disbelief

"This is for every person you've killed, this ends now!" Weiss said, lunging towards him with a Glyph, Myrtenaster pointed right at him.

For the first time in his life, Stier forms an expression of pure, unadulterated fear at the thought of actually losing his own life.

"Those insolent pests, why weren't they slaughtered like the rest of them? Wait I remember now, I remember!" Stier said internally

* * *

His mind flashes back to the night at Beacon when he witnessed the wounded Blake and Yang, alongside Ruby and Weiss.

"Adam just had to fuck around, so why should I clean up his mess?" Stier said, walking away.

* * *

In the present Stier forms a look of utter shock and realization on his face.

"I don't believe it, I could've killed them. I let them go, I LET THEM GO!" Stier yelled in his subconscious as Mrytenaster stabs right through his SDC brand, blood covering the tip of the blade as it protrudes out of his back. His mouth drops open in shock at having been defeated.

"That, was a hell of a move Schnee." Stier said, gasping in pain

Weiss removes Mrytenaster from his chest, which is now covered in his blood. He turns around and slowly walks away from them towards the cliffside, blood running down to his leg.

"Brother, I'm so sorry," Stier said, closing his eyes as he falls off the cliff and into the uncertain land below.

After the deed is done, Weiss drops Mrytenaster, falling to her knees as she breaks down in tears at having had to kill Stier to defend their lives. Ruby runs over to hug her, joined by the others. Weiss hugs her back tightly.

"It's okay Weiss," Ruby said as Weiss continues to sob, surrounded by her friends.

* * *

The next day, Weiss, dressed in her pajamas is sitting by herself in their bedroom, looking at Myrtenaster with a regretful look on her face.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby said, walking into the room

"Hey Ruby," Weiss said as Ruby sits by her.

"Your still upset by his death are you?" Ruby asked

"Of course, but I don't know how to feel about it at the same time. I mean he was a horrible man and the world is definitely better off without him. But if it weren't for my father's company maybe he wouldn't have turned out as he did." Weiss said

"Even so he could've chosen the path of light, but instead he chose dark and he paid the price," Ruby said

"Yeah, I just hope someday Stier can come back, as a good person I hope," Weiss said.

"Like Oz's reincarnation cycle?" Ruby asked

"Something like that" Weiss said

"Well no matter what threat we face next, we'll always have each other's backs." Ruby said, putting her hand on Weiss's shoulder, causing her to blush as they hug.


End file.
